A Perfect Circle
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: *What do you do when a legacy is left behind for you to follow and you can't see which way is up or down?* Eventual Oliveter


**Well I watched Iron Man yesterday and it was a story of such Fringey proportions if I had my way at fixing it around and actually MAKING it more Fringey that I couldn't pass it up. So, here's what you get. I also included "the cast" below just so you know who's in the story and as any case I'll make a set on for the fic.**

* * *

**Title: **_A Perfect Circle_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Adventure_

**Rating: **_K+-T_

**Summary: **_What do you do when a legacy is left behind for you to follow and you can't see which way is up or down?_

**Characters: **_Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, Nina Sharp, John Scott, Phillip Broyles, Charlie Francis, and William Bell._

**OC Characters: **_Adrian Bishop, Raeanne "Rae" Dunham, Julia Belize-Bishop, R.Y.D.E.R., and Steve Banner_

**Pairs: **_Oliveter, Raedrian, and Waltia_

**Fringe Cast (OC's included): Josh Jackson: **Peter Bishop, **Anna Torv: **Olivia Dunham, **John Noble: **Walter Bishop, **Jake Gyllenhaal: **Adrian Bishop, **Zooey Deschanel: **Raeanne "Rae" Dunham, **Helen Mirren: **Julia Belize-Bishop, **Mark Valley: **John Scott, **Blair Brown: **Nina Sharp, **Lance Reddick: **Phillip Broyles, **Kirk Acevedo: **Charlie Francis, **Michael Cerveris: **R.Y.D.E.R. (voice), **George Clooney: **William Bell, and **Alexis Denisof: **Steve Banner

**IM Parody Cast (OC's included): Tony Stark: **Peter Bishop/Josh Jackson, **Col. James 'Rhodey' Rhodes: **Adrian Bishop/Jake Gyllenhaal, **Obadiah Stone: **William Bell/George Clooney, **Pepper Potts: **Olivia Dunham/Anna Torv, **Christine Everhart: **Raeanne "Rae" Dunham/Zooey Deschanel, **Yinsen: **Steve Banner/Alexis Denisof**, Raza: **John Scott/Mark Valley, **Abu Bakaar: **Nina Sharp/Blair Brown, **Agent Phil Coulson: **Phillip Broyles/Lance Reddick, **Gen. Gabriel: **Charlie Francis/Kirk Acevedo, **J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice): **R.Y.D.E.R./Michael Cerveris, **Stark's father: **Walter Bishop/John Noble, and **Extra: **Julia Belize-Bishop/Helen Mirren

**Notes: **_Like I said, this won't be TOTALLY the same, but I'm not exactly straying from a particular plotpoint. A little thing about Julia. She was a nurse in the institution Walter was at and after Olivia and Peter broke him out, she strayed from her work having a degree in biosciences and stuff of the sort, met up with the three and has been a part of the team ever since. Later on, she eventually gets married to Walter but keeps her last name, hyphenating it. Adrian is Peter's older brother, Rae is Olivia's younger sister. Adrian's got the smarts just as much as Peter and Walter do, but tends to goof off more often. Is serious when he has to be or wants to be and when he is, his genius sparks through like crazy. Rae is a artist who's studying nursing on the side. And she has Julia to help her out with that. She's kind of a free spirit, but gets grounded when she meets Adrian. She loves to help in anyway she can._

* * *

'Don't fret, precious, I'm here  
Step away from the window  
Go back to sleep  
Safe from pain, and truth, and choice  
And other poison devils,  
See they don't give a fuck about you  
Like I do...'

_-Counting Bodies Like Sheep; A Perfect Circle_

* * *

**ProLogue**

Get up, get to the lab. That's all I had in my mind. Get to the lab and Walter can help. No, wait...my father's been dead for a year. Julia. Julia would help me. She could. I told myself to get up, but my eyes weren't even open. Get to the lab, that was it. The only thing to do. Get. To. The. Lab. My brain screamed it and my body felt like lead. My chest was sheering with pain and felt five times its normal weight. Every breath felt strained.

I shivered, fully realizing that I had no shirt on and thin pants. Whatever I was laying on was cold and hard. Like one of the lab tables Walter used to work on. My head felt like it was going to explode it was pounding so badly. I raised my arm, almost robotically, and groaned. I think I did groan, anyway. I couldn't be sure of a thing right now. Either way, I opened my eyes and the glare of light instantly hit them, making me drop my arm. I groaned again and turned my head. I opened my eyes slowly and met a clear door about four feet away from me and a white room. I was the only one in it. I heard monitors and let my eyes drift up to see a display of about five of those said monitors surround me. It's then I noticed the multitude of wires strung onto my body. Where was I?

I took a breath, feeling my chest being weighed in what felt like tons. Painfully, I turned my head again trying to avoid the glare of light. Again I lifted my arm, dropping my hand over my eyes. I then proceeded to run it down to my chest. My fingers met soft, over layered gauze that was hiding something hard and round under it. I started to sit up to try and expose it and maybe get some answers, but pain seared right through my body almost instantly. I groaned loudly and let myself lay back down, dropping my hands. I could barely remember what had happened. All that I did remember was that I had been in Iraq with my brother, the truck in front of us had been shot at clean through and before I knew it...I'm here? Yes, that was it. But how...and for how long? Olivia. I left her at the airport. I hadn't talked to her since the plane left and I arrived at...

I heaved a sigh again, forgetting all about whatever was on--or in--my chest. I let out a yell which made my breathing heavier and more painful. I groaned and rarely ever crying in my life, I was almost sobbing. The pain was absolutely unbearable. My thoughts ran and my ears picked up the wild beeps of the monitors behind me. Then, I was yelling and groaning through a hand that clamped itself over my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears racing. My better instincts told me to see who was now in the room with me covering my mouth, but the pain made me do otherwise. For some reason, I screamed louder into the hand.

"Relax," a cool, calm male voice entered my ears.

I began taking slow, steady breathes, althought they were raspy and I still was gushing out tears. My chest as I heaved still killed me. So I screamed.

"Hey! I said relax. If you get yourself calm enough it'll stop hurting and I can give you something to make it at least bearable enough," the voice hissed straight into my ear, still as cool as ever.

My mind instantly thought of Olivia and I felt myself calm down gradually. It was the only thing that ever could calm me down. Her, if she was around, or just the thought of her.

"Good," the hand was removed and I breathed out deeply out of my mouth.

I groaned lowly and turned my head. I heard the snap of gloves, a sound I knew all too well and opened my eyes. I came fact to face with very well kept black dress pants. Letting out a dry cough, I let my eyes go upwards as I head the other familiar sound of a syringe drawing liquid. I nearly threw up when my eyes met his face. I swallowed, my throat aching with dryness. My voice was barely audible and I just managed to say his name, a tone mixed with shock, disgust, and question.

"John Scott?"

* * *

**SMA-AM! Hahahahahaha. Oh you are REALLY going to hate me for Chapter 1. You will you will you will.**

**Jay**


End file.
